Nick Cheung
Perfil thumb|250px|Nick Cheung *'Nombre: '張家輝 (张家辉) / Cheung Ka Fai (Zhang Jia Hui) *'Nombre en Inglés:' Nick Cheung *'También conocido como:' Fung Fai Cheung *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hong Kong *'Estatura: '''170 cm *'Peso: 65kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''O *'Signo zodiacal: Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Cabra *'Familia:' dos hermanas mayores, Esposa/actriz Esther Kwan e hija Dramas *Princess Sheng Ping (2005) *The Last Breakthrough (TVB, 2004) *Drunken Kung Fu (醉無敵) (2004) *Ups and Downs in the Sea of Love (TVB, 2003) *Law Enforcers (TVB, 2001) *The One I Love / Sky Lover (天空下的缘分) (2001) *The Legendary Four Aces (TVB, 2000) *A Smiling Ghost Story (TVB, 1999) *Game of Deceit (TVB, 1999) *Moments of Endearment (TVB, 1998) *Healing Hands (TVB, 1998) *Secret of the Heart (TVB, 1998) *Triumph Over Evil (TVB, 1997) *A Recipe for the Heart (TVB, 1997, invitada) *Mystery Files (TVB, 1997) *House of Horror : Siren Song (ATV, 1995) *Beauty Pageant (ATV, 1994) *The Kung Fu Master (ATV, 1994) *Gambler's Dream (ATV, 1993) *Race-Course Fever (ATV, 1993) *Silver Tycoon (ATV, 1993) *The Brutal Trial (ATV, 1993) *Who is the Winner II (ATV, 1992) *Spirit of the Dragon (ATV, 1992) *Pride Knows No Love (ATV, 1991) Temas para dramas *''Full Speed Ahead (全速前進) tema Ups and Downs in the Sea of Love (2003) *''Nothing Normal'' (無常), tema para Law Enforcers (2001) *''Gentlemen Want Good Spouses'' (君子好逑) con main cast, tema para The Legendary Four Aces (2000) *''Not Many Reasons for Love'' (愛沒太多理由) con Esther Kwan, tema para The Legendary Four Aces (2000) *''Steal Sky'' (偷天), tema para Game of Deceit (1999) Películas * Bodies at Rest (2019) * The Trough (2018) * Line Walker (2016) * From Vegas to Macau II (2016) * Keeper of Darkness (2015) * Helios (2015) * From Vegas to Macau III (2015) * Temporary Family (2014) * Hungry Ghost Ritual (2014) * That Demon Within (2014) * Golden Chicken 3 (2014) * The White Storm (2013) * Unbeatable (2013) * Conspirators (2013) * Cross (2012) * Nightfall (2012) * Treasure Inn (2011) * The Founding of a Party (2011) * The Stool Pigeon (2010) * To Live and Die in Mongkok (2009) * Red River (2009) *The Beast Stalker (2008) *Connected (2008) *Sweet Revenge (2007) *Wise Guys Never Die (2006) *Exiled (2006) *On the Edge (2006) *Election 2 (2006) *Election (2005) *Love is Love (2004) *Breaking News (2004) *Shiver (2003) *Fate Fighter (2003) *Sunbathe (2002) *The Conman 2002 (2002) *Happy Family (2002) *Time 4 Hope (2002) *Every Dog has its Date (2001) *Day Off (2001) *Runaway (2001) *Clean My Name, Mr. Coroner! (2001) *Love Correction (2000) *The Teacher Without Chalk (2000) *Conman in Tokyo *My Name is Nobody (2000) *The Duel (2000) *He is My Enemy, Partner and Father-in-Law (1999) *Lord of Amusement (1999) *The Tricky Master (1999) *The Conmen in Vegas (1999) *Prince Charming (1999) *Raped by an Angel 4 (1999) *King of Debt Collecting Agent (1999) *The Conman (1998) *Ah Kam (1996) *Asian Connection (1995) *Born Innocent (1994) *Shoot to Kill (1994) *Raped by an Angel (1993) *What a Hero! (1992) *The Unleaded Love (1992) *Red Shield (1991) *Against All (1990) *Thank You, Sir (1989) *The Informer (1980) Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Cantar y tocar la guitarra *'Idiomas:' cantonés, mandarín e Inglés Enlaces *Sina *Baike Baidu *IMDb *LoveHKFilm Categoría:HKActor Categoría:HKCantante